battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
House Hunters
House Hunters" is the 6th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 32nd episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on October 4th, 2018. Coverage Cold Open Coat Rack realises he didn't ever go back to the vacuum then is sucked back into the vacuum. The intro plays. Scene 2 Marker says it's challenge time, and they gather into their teams. Marker says The Cool Alliance and Three Other People might lose because they have 6 members compared to the others having 5. He then gives each team 1 box per member. He introduces the challenge by revealing there are 6 houses. He explains that the challenge is to choose a house and then drop the box in and leave. If the house has nobody in it, everyone in it gets 1 point for their team. If it's inhabited, they get no points. And if there's a monster, they lose 1 point. Challenge Earthy suggests they all go into House 3, to which Saturn and Moon agree. Cake Slice asks Zombie Arrow what they should do because it's a luck challenge. Zombie Arrow points to house 1 suggesting he wants to go in it, so they do. Chess Piece suggests to Checker Piece to not go in house 3 because the planets went in it, and to go into the same house. Trombone asks what Rainbow Cube and he should do. She suggests going to a different house from the rest of her team and avoiding house 3 entirely. Nicey tells Rose they're going into the same house. Stoney walks off as Scary Death Box asks Core Icon his idea. Core Icon points to a random house and says to choose that one. Bally and Cookie also end up choosing. Marker explained everyone picked so they would show the results. In house 1, Cookie is sad. Cake Slice asks her why and she says she is upset because she hasn't done anything beneficial for her team. So Cake Slice comforts her then Zombie Arrow interrupts to say he found the table. In house 3, Earthy points out they haven't seen anyone yet. A crack is heard, and Moon asks what it was. The monster appears, and Saturn says it's kind of cute. Moon and Earthy disagree and run out of the house. In house 4, Nicey tells Scary Death Box and Core Icon that they should form a group called The Cool Squad, but Core Icon says they're on opposite teams. Nicey says it can still work. A stick figure that looks exactly like Nicey comes up from behind Rose and Nicey sees him and both say they look the same. Rose gets upset because she found out they lost. Back at house 1, the three put their boxes on the table and they exit quickly. In house 6, Stoney puts his box on the table and says that he is alone before leaving. In house 5, Chess Piece says all they have to do is leave and they win, but an RC shows up and talks to them. Checker Piece asks who he is and he says he's a recommended character. The rest are shown. In house 2, Rainbow Cube, Bally, and Trombone are there. The monster pops Bally causing Trombone to scream. The contest ends. After the challenge ends, Marker reviews the scores to reveal that The Exotic Plants got 1, Team Cool Good got -1, and The Cool Alliance and Three Other People got -2. After Challenge Core Icon and Scary Death Box look visibly upset. Scary Death Box asks Core icon what they're supposed to do now, to which Core Icon responds there's only one thing they can do. He grabs Stoney and reasons with him on why he shouldn't vote out either him or Scary Death Box. The 2 leave leaving Stoney confused. It turns night. Cake at Stake Marker welcomes them and has them sit down. They get to voting right away. Earthy goes in the vote booth and reveals he voted Scary Death Box because of height problems. He comes out. Saturn goes in and comes out. Moon goes in and comes out. Core Icon goes in and explains he voted Saturn because him dying is causing issues. Scary Death Box goes in and comes out. Stoney goes in and comes out. After all that, Marker finally reveals the votes. It's revealed the first vote was Stoney, who was worried. Next was Saturn who looked horrified, and then Scary Death Box who was scared. The next 2 votes are Saturn and Scary Death Box, both scared. After 9 seconds of silence, it is revealed the last vote is Saturn. Earthy gets upset and Stoney questions how he got a vote. Saturn tells him he voted for him because he didn't wanna be responsible for getting anyone out so he voted someone he thought wouldn't be voted. He says this was a mistake and then leaves. Earthy asks Stoney if he voted Saturn and he said yes because Core Icon convinced him. Earthy is disappointed, causing Core Icon and Scary Death Box to have a look of triumph. After Cake at Stake Saturn is sucked up into the vacuum. Coat Rack welcomes him to purgatory. Saturn is upset and wants to have another chance, to which Marker says he can, releasing everyone eliminated. He says there will be a vote rejoin, so there is vote screens. Vote Screens Coat Rack: Don't not vote me just because I'm a mean person. I really deserve a second chance, don't I? Evil Needle: *nothing* Evil Eye: Hey, I heard if you type A it actually votes me. You should try it! Roundy: Don't you want me to come back? Ringy: I kind of want another chance but vote whoever you think deserves it. Saturn: I got eliminated in this episode but I still want a second chance. Stinger Evil Eye asks Coat Rack what he'll do if he rejoins, and he says he'll try to make the viewers happy so he doesn't lose again. Votes 6 votes were cast. Deaths *Bally is popped by a monster. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver Category:2018 Episodes